


The Strong Will Stand

by LethalWeapon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Lord Harry Potter, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Draco is an asshole, Good Tom Riddle, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Peverell, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord of most houses, Harry is lord malfoy, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know where this is going, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Harry Potter, Light is Dark, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalWeapon/pseuds/LethalWeapon
Summary: 'When Harry entered the room, he suddenly had his arms full of a sobbing 5 year old. Harry looked at Narcissa who looked worried as she sat on the couch.“What’s wrong, my little snake,” Harry asked as he sat down next to Narcissa.“You weren’t here, and I heard screaming coming down the hall,” Tom sobbed into Harry’s robes.Harry smiled softly and held the boy tighter. There hadn’t been any screaming from the hallway, and Tom couldn’t have heard the brothers’ screaming since his study is sound proof. Harry looked at Narcissa who looked just as worried as he felt. There was definitely something wrong, and he was going to figure it out.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been posting at all recently, and I'm so sorry for that. School is being a pain though.  
> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this yet, but I'll definitely try to make it as interesting as I can. I'm sorry if the updates are going to be late. I'll try to upload every week, on Wednesdays or Saturdays.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

When the final battle with Voldemort had begun, not a single soul could find their savior. Harry James Potter had vanished. The sudden reality that the war would end with the light dying came crashing down on everyone at Hogwarts.  
  
When everyone had been captured or killed, the Dark Lord had stepped to the front and smirked at them. Nobody was paying attention to him though. Everyone was looking at the towering person that was standing next to the snake-like man.  
  
The man had long raven hair that was tied back with a silk green ribbon and a broad build. His face was covered by a mask that was colored silver with edging of a dazzling emerald. He wore robes that were colored green with a silver lining. The man had broad shoulders and stood to be six foot five. He had a white silk formal shirt on under his robes with an ebony vest covering it. His pants were black and unwrinkled, and his shoes were a shiny inky color. The man stood there elegantly and regally as Voldemort leered at the so-called Light side.  
  
Voldemort looked over to the mysterious man next to him and regarded him with a look of respect,” This here is Lord Peverell. Would you like to reveal yourself to everyone here?”  
  
The man, Lord Peverell, chuckled and brushed a hand against the mask he was wearing,”Very well, Travers. Shall we see their reactions?”  
  
Lord Peverell’s voice had immediately made everyone in the vicinity to shiver in fear and pleasure. His voice was a deep baritone that demanded obedience and nothing else, but it also had a slight seductive tone to it.  
  
Lord Peverell slowly took off his mask and there were loud gasps and sobs that came from the surrounding crowd. Everyone was shocked to say the least because there stood their savior. There stood the man that was meant to save them all from the Dark Lord Voldemort. There stood Harry James Potter in all his glory.  
  
“I knew you were dark,” Ron Weasley screamed as he attempted to run at Harry but got stopped by Dolohov. “You fucking Death Eater scum should go rot in hell!”  
  
Harry raised a sculpted eyebrow at Ron before swiftly walking towards him. Harry grabbed Ron’s chin when he approached and forced the teen to look at him. “Ronald Weasley, do I look like a Death Eater to you? Do I have that mark on my skin? No, I didn’t think so. Use that brain for once, Weasel.”  
  
“You’re the actual Dark Lord, aren’t you,” Hermione asked as she slowly stood from where she had previously been sitting next to Ron.  
  
Harry smirked at her before schooling his features and looking at her,”You would be correct, Muggleborn. Maybe you aren’t stupid after all.”  
  
“My Lord,” Lucius Malfoy said with a small bow,”there is an issue with young Lord Riddle.”  
  
Harry walked towards Lucius and placed a hand on his shoulder,”Take them all to the dungeons at Slytherin manor.”  
  
Lucius gave a stiff nod quickly before going to gather the light side. Everyone was surprised that Harry had just left like that. He wasn’t even there for the full battle! He had just arrived! Before anyone could realize it, Harry was gone and back at his manor.


	2. Chapter 2

   Harry Potter was furious. The Lestrange brothers were supposed to be watching over his de-aged best friend. They weren’t supposed to be flirting with the servants at Malfoy Manor.  
Harry strode through the door to his study where the brothers and the de-aged Tom were sitting. Rodolphus and Rabastan looked at Harry with a guilty look and visibly started to shake. Tom, on the other hand, looked thrilled to see Harry.  
   “‘Arry! You’re home,” Tom screamed with a large cheesy grin.  
   “I am, Thomas. Now, come here and give me a big hug,” Harry said with a soft smile that made the brothers still sitting on the couch wonder if Harry was even mad.  
    Tom giggled and ran towards Harry, who was kneeling down with his arms open. Tom ran as fast as his little 5 year old legs could carry him and jumped into Harry’s arms when he was a few feet away from him.  
   Tom landed in Harry’s arms and immediately snuggled into the man’s embrace. Harry held Tom close and kissed the top of his head.  
   “Tom, I need you to listen to me, okay,” Harry said softly.  
   “Okay, ‘Arry.”  
   “I need to talk to Rodolphus and Rabastan. I’m going to have Narcissa come get you, and you and her can go play,” Harry gently spoke while looking into Tom’s honey brown eyes.  
    Tom nodded and kissed Harry’s cheek. Narcissa came in a minute later with a loving smile on her face. Harry stood up with Tom in his arms and handed him over to Narcissa. Harry kissed Tom’s nose and forehead before sending the two of them off.  
    When Harry turned around, the Lestrange brothers paled. Harry stood there with a menacing look on his elegant features. His jaw was clenched tight, and his hand flexed continuously.  
    “When I assign you to watch after a de-aged dark lord, I expect you to do it,” Harry said with a glare as his magic crackled throughout the room.  
    “Yes, my Lord,” the brothers said as they bowed their heads.  
    Harry huffed and waved his hand at the two of them. They both quickly fell to the floor screaming in pain while Harry walked towards his desk. The curse ended when Harry sat down in his chair. The brothers laid on the floor breathing heavily when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley.  
    “What did they do this time,” Charlie asked as he casually stepped into his best friend’s study and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
     Harry raised a sculpted eyebrow at him before saying in a bored tone,”They ignored their duties to watch Tom while I went to Hogwarts with the rest of the Death Eaters. Which brings me to the question, Draco. Why’re you here and not helping your father?”  
     Harry eyed Draco with a curious look and watched him squirm and fidget from his spot in the doorway. “Well, my Lord. I came to ask a favor,” Draco said in a small quiet voice.  
Harry rolled his eyes and sighed,”Get on with it, boy. I have to go get Tom in a few minutes.”  
     Draco flushed and stuttered,”W-well, I was uh wondering if y-you would uh spare Hermione Granger.”  
     Harry looked at Charlie who, he noticed, was trying to keep from laughing. Harry smirked and said,”We shall see, Heir Malfoy. Make yourself scarce before your father returns lest he finds out that you didn’t help.”  
     Draco nodded and bowed before saying,”Yes, my Lord.”  
     When Draco left, Harry looked at Charlie before chuckling. The man was kneeling next to the Lestrange brothers poking them with his wand. Charlie looked up at him with a smirk before standing and walking over to Harry’s desk where he sat down in the center of it facing Harry.  
     Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair,”Why’re you here, Charles?”  
     Charlie looked at him with mock hurt and betrayal,”Why, Harry, you make me sound like I come to you when I only want something.”  
      Harry raised his eyebrows at him before chuckling,”What is it that you want?”  
      Charlie smirked,”I need you to make someone disappear for me, my dear sweet friend.”  
     “Who?”  
      “A woman named Nymphadora Tonks. I’m sure you know her. She’s married to that wolf of yours and has a baby named Teddy Lupin,” Charlie said as he inspected his nails.  
      “What did she do now?”  
      “She tried to steal one of the dragons from the sanctuary back in Scotland. She set loose an Ukrainian Ironbelly that killed a few of the handlers.”  
      “What dragon did she try to steal?”  
       Charlie looked at Harry with a serious look before saying in a grim tone,”The female Peruvian Viper that you raised.”  
      Harry sneered as his magic crackled in the study. The glass bottle holding liquor shattered and the windows cracked as Harry tried to reign in his anger.  
      “I’ll deal with her,” Harry sneered.  
      Charlie smirked at his best friend and hopped off the desk. “I believe you need to go fetch your young friend, Harry.”  
     As he said that, Harry felt a wave of sadness go through the bond he had with Tom. Harry stood up with a quick kiss to Charlie and walked towards the room where Narcissa and Tom were.  
     When Harry entered the room, he suddenly had his arms full of a sobbing 5 year old. Harry looked at Narcissa who looked worried as she sat on the couch.  
     “What’s wrong, my little snake,” Harry asked as he sat down next to Narcissa.  
     “You weren’t here, and I heard screaming coming down the hall,” Tom sobbed into Harry’s robes.  
      Harry smiled softly and held the boy tighter. There hadn’t been any screaming from the hallway, and Tom couldn’t have heard the brothers’ screaming since his study is sound proof. Harry looked at Narcissa who looked just as worried as he felt. There was definitely something wrong, and he was going to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

  “Thomas,” Harry cooed to the crying 5 year old,”where did you hear the screaming?”  
  “In the walls,” Tom said as he buried his face in Harry’s chest.  
  Harry looked at Narcissa, and they shared a worried look. Harry squeezed Tom tightly before pulling away slightly to wipe away his tears. Tom let out a sob and sniffled while nuzzling Harry’s larger palm.  
  Harry and Narcissa looked at each other with worried looks as Tom let out another sob, “Did Cissy hear the screaming as well?”  
  Tom shook his head violently, his puffy red eyes gazing up at Harry. Harry gave the child a gentle smile and pulled him close to his chest. The dark haired wizard summoned a blanket and wrapped Tom in it. Soon enough, the 5 year old’s breath was evening out, and he relaxed against the strong chest pressed against his body.  
  “Do you think he’s hearing what happened here so many years ago,” Narcissa questioned softly as she tucked the blanket around Tom more.  
  “I don’t know. Maybe. He was always such a sensitive child before he went with Albus,” Harry murmured while rocking slightly.  
  Narcissa hummed and leaned back slightly, “What do we do?”  
  “We turn him back into an adult.”  
  “But we don’t know how yet.”  
  Harry looked at her with a small smirk gracing his handsome features, “I know a way.”  
  The woman nodded with a sigh before standing up and heading for the door. Before she could exit, Harry called out to her.  
  “Draco came to me after you left with Tom.”  
  Narcissa paused and turned to look at Harry in fear and shock, “Why? Is he going to be punished?”  
  Harry smiled at her and shook his head, “He came to ask me to spare the mudblood, Granger. I assume he’s in love with the girl.”  
  Narcissa’s eyes widen as she stared at Harry in horror, “My son loves a mudblood.”  
  “Go easy on him, Cissa. I did just order an attack on Hogwarts and killed some of the people he went to school with.”  
  The woman nodded and made her exit. Harry shook his head and stood up, making his way to his chambers. As he was walking, he felt someone following him. The Dark Lord turned his head slightly and looked at the man trying to be sneaky.  
  “You might as well come walk beside me,” Harry chuckled.  
  There was an awkward cough before the man strode up next to him, easily keeping his pace. Harry glanced at the taller man and smiled slightly.  
  “Why’re you here, Fenrir?”  
  “I’m here about that Peruvian Viper that you raised,” the werewolf said tightly.  
  Harry stopped and looked at the wolf, “Let me get Tom settled in bed then we can talk.”  
  The Alpha grunted and followed the wizard to his room. When they entered, Harry walked towards his bed and gently set Tom down, making sure to cover him with the blanket. The dark wizard motioned towards the small study connected to his room. Fenrir sat down on the couch that was situated in front of the elegant fireplace; he took a moment to appreciate the decor in the room.  
  The couch he sat on was an inky black and a plush leather that was comfortable to relax on; it was accompanied by matching arm chairs that sat slightly facing the fireplace. The table in the  middle of the lavish seats was dark chestnut, medium sized and circular with intricate designs of dragons and wolves around the base and made out of wood; the uppermost part of the table had an exquisite design of thick lush roots that weaved themselves into each other. The rug beneath his feet had an intricate design that resembled a maze; it was colored with black and hues of gold. The floor was made of a deep chestnut that complimented the muted gold walls. Portraits of various families hung upon the walls around the room; Fenrir would have to ask him about those someday. The fireplace was an glittering gold with swirls of black and white throughout it; the wall above it had a portrait of Harry and his Peruvian Viper, Amatus. There were windows on the left wall, across from the door, and two on the back wall when he first entered; black curtains lazily hung on the rods with white sheer curtains caressing them from underneath at the top. The mahogany desk was positioned by the window on the left wall; papers and books were neatly organized on it. The desk also had tall black bookcases that stood stoically behind it, and they were filled to the brim with different books.  
  Harry strolled into the room and sat down in one of the arm chairs and looked at Fenrir with a serious expression, “What happened to her?”  
  “She was spotted near the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts grounds. I think she’s looking for you,” Fenrir said as he watched Harry’s body movements.  
  The Dark Lord tensed up and quickly stood up. He walked towards the door but turned around to look at Fenrir, “I need you to watch Tom for me while I go get my venomous wayward dragon.”  
  Fenrir’s grunt was the only confirmation that Harry needed before leaving the Malfoy estate. Fenrir walked into the bedroom where Tom was sleeping a few minutes after Harry left.  
The Alpha Werewolf sat on the edge of the bed and huffed at the sight of Tom, “He fusses so much about you. I wondered why he’s still been there for you even though you betrayed his trust when you were younger. Your recklessness for the need to prove yourself to him is the reason why you’re like this. You’re a foolish pup, Boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry apparated to Hogwarts grounds and glanced around; the old castle that he had once called his home was now almost completely destroyed. The towers had crumbled to the ground and the taller parts of the castle had caved in on itself as though it were a child in the fetal position. The sound of wails from the House Elves, portraits and other magical creatures and beings that resided in the ancient castle could be heard throughout the surrounding area. 

The sound of a tree crashing down drew Harry’s attention to the Forbidden Forest; the large trees gleamed in the night as the moonlight caressed the leaves. The ground was alight with the pristine white flowers that littered it. Unicorns could be seen running through the heavily grassed areas in herds, and the sight of the Centaur caused any being in the forest to know to have peace for the night. The sounds of Fairies weeping and singing a haunting sorrowful tone was heard throughout the entire dense forest, letting all beings know of what had occurred on this night. The Imps all laid peaceful and quiet this night, refusing to play tricks on anyone for the next few weeks. The Nymphs that were present at the lakes and densely wooded areas all sang a sorrowful lullaby to put the dead at ease as the women huddled together for comfort, not forgetting that many of their own had been killed in the crossfire. The Elemental Phoenixes sang their tunes for all to hear as they all stayed near each other without the constant fighting. The Pixies stayed sleeping in their dwellings, not wanting to cause the mischief that they are known for. The Satyrs stood with the Centaurs and the Nymphs, quietly watching out for them. Valkyries could be seen collecting the souls of those who had died a warrior’s death, there to bring the people back to Valhalla. Harry felt pity for these creatures and the rest that resided deeper in this forest. They never blame Harry for any of this, but he still feels responsible for all the lives that have been lost from the Fae. The tree that had crashed down was now being pushed into the hard ground by Harry’s Peruvian Viper laying upon it with all of her weight, silently watching Harry. 

“Amatus,” Harry said sweetly as he strolled towards the dangerous dragon, “I have come to get you and take you home with me.”

Harry rubbed her snout as she pressed it into his chest and belly. The Peruvian Vipertooth was almost extinct due to them constantly being a threat to humans; they had increased in population at an alarming rate back in the 19th century, and the Ministry had been forced to send extermination teams out. The Dragon Pox had first come from wizards working with these dragons before it became a widespread disease among wizards and witches. These dragons are quick and small with venomous fangs, like that of a Norwegian Ridgeback; they are only five meters long and tend to feed on goats and cows. They are known for their craving to eat humans, though. When Harry had first picked up the dragon egg, he hadn’t been warned on what dragon it was until it was already two years old. By then, the dragon had seen Harry as its mother and refused to part from him, even when he went to school. The dark haired wizard supposed that it was a good thing that the Peruvian Vipertooth was good at concealing itself from Muggles. 

Harry had found Amatus when he was only 8 in his backyard. The Dursleys had been making him garden, not that he cared much, when he had come across the sky colored egg that had a golden swirl from the base of it to the middle. Harry had hesitantly reached out to touch the gleaming shell, and he had found the poor thing as cold as death. Harry had rushed inside and gathered all of the clothes he owned, turning his bed into a makeshift nest, before rushing out into the garden and attempting to bring the large egg into his cupboard room. Aunt Petunia had been disgusted with him dragging the egg through the house, so she had quickly helped him carry the heavy thing into his room before her husband noticed. The egg took up most of the space he had in his small room, but he made do. He wrapped the egg up in his clothes and the thin blanket that he slept with at night. After he was sure that the egg would be okay, he had gone back out into the garden and continued doing his chores. When he had finished his chores for that day, he had rushed back into his cupboard under the stairs and curled around the egg that was almost as big as him. Time passed as Harry had become older, and, just before his ninth birthday, the egg had hatched. Harry had peered at it curiously as the snout of something was breaking through the hard shell. The snout was a soft copper color with deadly sharp fangs, and then the rest of the head was coming out of that sky blue egg. The eyes were slit like a snakes and a deep crimson that stared at Harry curiously. The three horns that laid on its head were a rich black and sharply pointed; the horns were on the top part of its neck as well and were just as sharp if not sharper. Harry didn’t know what this creature was, but he did know that it wasn’t one he’d ever seen before. The creature had squaked at him before scrambling out of its shell and crawling onto Harry’s lap. Harry froze in fear as the creature curled up in his lap before falling asleep peacefully. He looked down at the creature curiously as it nuzzled into his thigh. Harry rubbed the creature’s head before arranging it, so he could lay down. The was the day that Harry swore he would the protector of whatever this creature was.

When it was time to go back to school, Harry panicked. He didn’t want to leave the baby at that wretched house with his Aunt and Uncle. He made up his mind and brought the creature with him. It stayed with Harry at all times, and no one seemed to notice it trailing after the small boy. 

When Harry had turned 11 two years later, he finally found out what the creature was. It was a bloody dragon that he had been taking care of for the past two years! Hagrid had questioned him profusely about it, and when he could answer them, the big oaf had tried to take the poor dragonling away from Harry.

“That be a Peruvian Vipertooth, ‘Arry! They’re venomous and a danger to wizards and muggles alike,” the half-giant had proclaimed. 

Harry glared at the man, “Amatus has never hurt anyone before! And stop trying to take him from me before she decides to bite you.”

The half-giant immediately stopped and backed away, “Well, come on, ‘Arry. Best not to let Headmaster Dumbledore wait.”

Harry had only glared at him before following after with a dragonling the same size as him trailing behind. 

The Dark Lord sighed as he rubbed her head again, ‘Come one, girl. Let’s go home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating recently. I've had such bad writer's block.   
> This chapter is a little chaotic, but it's also a preview into seeing Harry immortal.   
> Thank you so much for the comments on telling me to keep writing and the kudos so far.   
> Enjoy!

When Harry came back to the Malfoy Manor, it was a disaster to say the least. Servants were running around, screaming gibberish. The Death Eaters were scurrying around the grounds, searching for something or someone. 

Amatus and Harry looked at each other before the dark haired wizard grabbed one of the Death Eaters running around. The woman, Harry realized, was Alecto Carrow. He hated this woman; all she did was complain about her lack of suitors. 

“What is going on, Carrow,” Harry snarled at the unattractive woman. 

“Lord Riddle is gone, Ser. Fenrir Greyback had been watching him while you were away, but he had to go back to his pack because of an emergency. Then, the Malfoy Heir offered to watch him. When his mother went to check on them, they were both gone,” she replied hastily, not wanting to be on the Dark Lord’s bad side anymore than she normally was. 

Harry tensed. He was trying to hold his anger in; he knew that if he got his hands on that brat of a Malfoy, then he was going to enjoy slowly killing him. “Where are his parents?”

The female Carrow twin pointed towards the entrance to the Manor before scurrying off, lest he decided to use her as a practice target. Harry stalked over to the Malfoy family with Amatus in tow. 

“My Lord,” Narcissa said when she saw that Harry was speeding towards them, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into him.”

Harry only sneered before looking at Lucius with a glare, “I know where your brat is, Lucius. Let’s hope he was just kidnapped and wasn’t the one to kidnap Tom.”

Before the parents could respond, Harry stalked off and walked towards Amatus, quickly getting on her back. “Slytherin Manor,” Harry said with a slight growl.

Amatus quickly took off, and, a few moments later, she landed on the Slytherin Manor grounds. Harry gracefully got off the dragon’s back before stalking off towards the Manor. As he entered, he could hear the terrified sobs and screams of Tom resonating off of the walls. Harry quickly made his way towards the sound, and what he saw next nearly made him lose control.

Tom was tied to a chair with bruises and cuts all over his body. His pajamas were torn in various places and were stained with fluids. His honey brown eyes were wide and tear filled as he looked at his captors. His normal straight and neat hair was a mess and sticking up in weird angles. 

Then, Harry’s Avada Kedavra eyes landed on the child’s captors. Draco Malfoy stood there with Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley. All three were smug and cocky as they looked at their handy work. The trio looked up when Harry entered the room. Their eyes went wide, and their faces all paled slightly. 

“‘Arry,” Tom screamed out as he started to struggle more, making the ropes tighten on his small frame. 

“Thomas,” Harry said softly, “I need you to calm down for me, Darling. I’m here, now. They won’t hurt you anymore, I promise.’

Tom nodded but kept sobbing and hiccuping; however, he stopped struggling and watched Harry. The Dark Lord glared at the trio before walking towards Tom, turning his back on the idiots. 

Just as Harry started to undo the bindings on Tom, there was a loud bang and then blood splattering on the poor child. Draco Malfoy was holding a muggle gun with smoke slowly flowing out of it. Harry touched his stomach gently before kneeling in front of Tom. The child sat there, still as a rock, watching the man he loved so dearly. The Dark Lord gently wiped the blood off of Tom’s face before casting a cleaning charm on him. 

“Harry,” someone screamed from the entrance.

The said man turned his head to look at the person, only just to smile. The person standing there was Charlie Weasley; the one person that was there for him throughout all of these years. This was the man that was his lover and best friend; the person he loved without a doubt. 

“Hey, Love,” Harry murmured before coughing up blood. “I was hoping you would just stay at the manor, but I suppose that was too much to ask for, huh?”

Harry chuckled softly as he slowly stood, turning to look the brat that shot him. The teen looked smug and proud of himself as he held Hermione tightly. “So, you kidnap a child that you knew I would come after, shoot me while my back is turned, and then think that you can get away with this. Are you forgetting where you are, boy? You’re in my Manor with every Death Eater coming after you,” Harry snarled as he pressed his hand to the wound on his stomach.

“And you’re fatally wounded,” Draco gloated as he pulled Hermione closer. “You can barely stand, Potter. I knew you weren’t going to release Hermione for me, so I took control of the situation. This way I can have her with me, and I don’t have to deal with your bloody arse anymore.”

Charlie rushed over to Harry as the man began to fall, “Please, Babe. Don’t do this. You can’t handle anymore trama right now.”

Harry moved his hand from his stomach to Charlie’s cheek, “Char, I’ll be okay. You know this.” Harry gave the man a gentle kiss before standing up straight and walking towards Draco. With a wave of his hand, Harry had the two she devils pinned against the walls and the blond on the floor screaming in pain. The dark haired wizard stopped the curse and turned his head to look the 5 year old and Charlie.

“Get him out of here, Charlie,” Harry said seriously. “Get him somewhere safe.”

Before Charlie could respond, Harry was already back to looking at the disgrace of a Malfoy and torturing him. He quickly got Tom freed, then picked him up and ran out of the room. 

As soon as the two males were gone, Harry nearly screamed in rage at the boy in front of him, “Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you are a coward and a childish brat. You know nothing of me, and, yet, you chose to act like the impudent child that you are. I don’t understand how you could possibly be a Malfoy with the way you act. You kidnapped a 5 year old child that is under my protection while he is in this state. You dared to speak to me about being fatally wounded when I can still stand and cast even  _ unforgivables  _ at your sorry excuse of an existence.” 

The Malfoy Heir looked at Harry in fear as he watched the man straighten up and wave a hand over the wound he had, which healed instantly. Harry did a cleaning spell on himself as he straightened his clothing out. When Draco thought that the man was to kill him for sure, he simply turned away and looked at the door. What the blond saw there broke his heart. His mother was sobbing into his father’s shoulder while staring at him as though he had just killed someone. He looked at his two lovers that were still pinned to the walls with regret before standing up with the shotgun in his hand. Draco pointed the gun at Harry’s head then pulled the trigger. 

Harry Potter’s limp body fell to the floor with a loud thump that echoed off of the walls. Draco looked at his lovers and noticed that they were still stuck on the walls. That should have ended it! They should be free! Draco killed the son of a bitch!

The mutilated corpse that was the  _ Golden Boy  _ made a dark chuckle and slowly began to twitch. The pieces that had been blown off were now slowly sliding across the floor and back into the man’s body. The obviously not dead man began to stand up as the final specimens locked in place. 

Gasps resounded throughout the room as Harry stood with a murderous look, “You did not learn your lesson, boy.”

Harry waved his hand at the blond and watched as he crumbled to the ground, screaming in pain. The seemingly immortal man stopped the cursed before tying the blond up and looking over at Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius nodded solemnly as he dragged his wife away from the scene. 

Before Harry could continue torturing Draco, Fenrir rushed into the room snarling. Harry looked at the man, raising an eyebrow. Fenrir rushed forwards and pulled him tight against his chest. The Dark Lord hugged him back briefly before leaning back and looking the alpha in the eye.

“Not here, Fenrir,” Harry said earning him a nod.

Harry snapped his fingers and Kreacher appeared with Rabastian and Dolohov with him, “Take these three to the noise deprivation rooms. Next meeting be their execution.” 

The two men nodded, doing as he said. Harry looked at Fenrir and took him by the arm, walking outside quietly.

When they were outside, Harry finally spoke, “I need to make sure Tom is okay first. You can come by later.”

“Do not make me wait long,  vozlyublennaya,” Fenrir spoke as he pressed his lips to Harry’s hand.

As Harry walked towards Amatus, he looked down at himself and sighed in frustration. His shirt was blood soaked and had big hole in the the center of his back and his stomach. There was congealed blood in his hair and some fresh blood, that was drying, running down his face. Overall, he looked as though he just took a blood bath. 

The dark haired wizard got on Amatus’ back, “The cabin, Amatus. He took him there.”


End file.
